Broken Unknown Love
by Alchery
Summary: It's raining. It's cold. And Sasuke is leaving with Naruto racing after him. Will Naruto convince him to stay, or will he still leave? SasuNaru Song Fic. Fluff and very sad.


A One-Shot from my old Quizzila account, more like a song fic really... Plane and simple. SasuNaru. Shounen Ai Fluff. Meaning it's innocent stuff… Other then it's really sad when you hear the music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or the song 'Broken' by Britney Spears… What? I hate her too! It just fits the story and makes people cry along with this.

* * *

**Broken Unknown Love**

He started walking towards the gate as it rained. He didn't take his eyes off his new path. When he reached the gates of Konoha, he seen a boy with short spikey blonde hair standing there in the rain as well. He turned to him a little. He just stood there plainly looking at the raven.

"Move out of my way Naruto. You can't stop me."

"Why Sasuke...? Why would you leave us?"

His chest began to hurt. Pounding.

"I said move dobe..." He said coldly.

"No, I won't!" His voice was calm, but with anger and sadness in his quite tone. "Do we mean nothing to you?! This village...? Our friends...?! Everyone...!?"

His chest started to pound even more...

"And me... What about me Sasuke...? I thought we were friends!" Naruto's voice got louder as he spoke with his anger and sadness.

"I'm not getting any stronger here. This village, friends... It's all holding me back. And so is my so called "friendship" with you. It's getting me no where."

Naruto's eyes widened with great shock. The blonde's eyes quickly after looked like they were on the brink of tears; but being held back. The look in his blues eyes almost said he heard him wrong. He never said that. The raven didn't mean to hurt him, let alone see him cry. Did the blonde care for him that much?

His heart felt like it was about to stop from the pain in his chest.

'I'm sorry Naruto... I'm so very sorry...!' He thought tightening his lips. He began to tremble as he looked at he blonde. Naruto was just looking at the ground. He could see him shacking from what Sasuke just said.

"You really think that our frendship means nothing...? That me and the others are responsible for this...?!"

"Naruto... Move... Please..." He said with a tremble in his voice. "I'm goi-" He was interupted by two arms locked around him and a warm face on his chest. He was in shock about what just happened. Naruto was... Hugging him.

"Why do you think we're nothing but a burden...? Including me?" Now he was crying; almost sobbing. He had no anger in his tone, but a sence worry and sadness.

"Naruto... Please... Don't make this any harder for me..." He to wanted to cry. But no matter how much he wanted too. No matter how much he begged his eyes to shed a tear... He could'nt tear up.

"**GOOD!!**"

"What?"

"I said good! If this will keep you from going, I'll stay like this...!" He was finally sobbing in the Uchiha's chest and a tear finally came out of his right eye. The one tear, making more come out of both eyes.

"Naruto...! I-I'm...!" He placed his arms around Naruto and returned his hug tightly into an embrass. He placed his head ontop of the blondes', his teeth clenched together and tears still streaming down his face.

"I... I love you Naruto... I love you so much...!" Naruto opened his eyes, yet agian in shock. He clenched the raven cold drenched shirt.

Naruto loved Sasuke. But he never wanted to tell him on fear that he would lose him. Yet somehow... Now... That fear would come true for him. He could feel it.

"I've always loved Naruto...! I only fought with you because you hated me... I'm so sorry! Please... Forgive me for doing this, Naruto!" He held him closer; tighter. He didn't want to let go, but it was hi only way. Even if it ment he had to leave with an aching chest carrying a heart in shards.

"I love you too, Sasuke... That's why-why I don't want you to leave..." (dont 4get, hes sobbing in Sasuke's chest! so hes studering out the words) Naruto clenched his shirt more. He was sobbing harder. Sasuke lifted his head a little and kissed the top of his dear friends head. No, not a dear friend. He wasn't holding just some friend. He was holding the love of his life. The one he swore to protect after the mission in the land of the waves. The one he now could never have.

'Why till now did I decide to tell him?!' He yelled at himself. 'If I had told him sooner...! I wouldn't the pain I'm in now...!'

Sasuke broke their hug a little and lifter his lovers head up by the chin. He looked into thouse beautiful blue eyes. The ones he fell in love with; and slowly came towrds him into a deep and passionte kiss. a couple of minutes felt like an eternity. The eternity though, did not last long. But it was their first _real_ and _last_ kiss they would ever have. they broke apart and the fox-boys face looked loved and calm, but with sadness; as did the ravens.

"I'm sorry..." He turned around and started walking out the gate, leaving not only Konoha, but his new and old love. Tears kept coming as he walked away. Naruto fell to his knees and sat on them. He watched the raven leave him. When he lost all vision of him, he looked up to the sky, still crying, but brutilly sobbing on the inside.

And like when Sasuke lost his family, he felt empty. He then knew what it was like... To lose someone you love... The one person you were close to... To feel a hole grow in your heart... He felt his lovers pain from when they were young... Naruto then swore to himself that he would bring Sasuke back. His comrade. His best friend. His love of his life. The one that sould have been his lifetime partner.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sad huh? If you read it again with the song, it's a real tear jerker. I even cried writing this! I was listening to the song and it was just there! If I made you cry, I wrote this right…! Lol. Poor Naru-Chan, Sasuke's so mean, ain't he?


End file.
